1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toothpaste tubes. More specifically, the invention is a toothpaste tube having hook and loop strips positioned longitudinally on opposite sides of a toothpaste tube to facilitate holding the emptied portion of a toothpaste tube in a folded position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various devices to control the coiling of a tube as its content is being dispensed. However, there still remains a need for a device which prevents emptied, coiled portions of a plastic toothpaste tube from uncoiling, and which is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture and produce. The present invention fulfills this need by providing a toothpaste tube having hook and loop fastener strips strategically disposed on opposite surfaces. The references will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,725 issued on Sep. 17, 1991, to Mildred I. Peterson describes a wall mountable toothpaste dispenser with a tube winder knob that extends through channels of a container. A tube may be inserted into the container and wound onto the rod. Bondable strips may be positioned on opposites surfaces of the tube so that when the tube is being wound, the bondable strips engage one another and squeeze the sides of the tube together. When the bondable strips are engaged in this manner, unwinding of the tube is also prevented. The bondable strips may be magnetic strips or strips made from hook and loop material. The toothpaste dispenser disclosed in Peterson, however, includes numerous parts and requires a user to expend a great deal of time and effort in assembling the tube within the container and manipulating the tube winder knob in order to dispense toothpaste from the tube. The present invention, on the other hand, includes only a tube of toothpaste and mating strips of hook and loop material. Toothpaste may be dispensed from the tube of the present invention by merely grasping the sides of the tube and coiling the tube from its bottom end as the toothpaste is dispensed. Thus, the toothpaste tube of the present invention is simpler, more convenient, and at least as effective as the dispensing system disclosed in Peterson.
Other toothpaste tubes and toothpaste dispensing systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,107, issued on Mar. 5, 1991 to Walter F. Snyder et al. (a disposable grease tube having a key member at its end to effect a winding and pressurizing of the body, and a matrix of roughened projections or suction cups cast with the tube); U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,854, issued on Mar. 31, 1998 to Robert M. Reuben (a device, method and system for controlling the volume of collapsible tubes comprising a tab strip attached to the tube bottom, the tab ends including hook and loop fastening patches for engaging each other when the tube is rolled up); U.S. Patent Publication No. 2001/0040172, published on Nov. 15, 2001 (a toothpaste tube roll-up retainer device comprising a bendable strip having a pair of parallel spaced bendable wires molded with the strip and attached to the end of the tube to overlap and fold over the tube as it is being rolled up); U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,782, issued on Feb. 28, 1989 to Wesley C. Meinerding et al. (a contents-saver plastic dispensing tube comprising a rubber band or an overlapping metal clasp strip attached to the bottom end of a toothpaste tube); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,144 issued on Jan. 21, 1992 to Clinton J. Sundstrom (a reusable retainer clip for a flexible tube comprising a rectangular body having a slot for insertion of the sealed tube end, and includes a rotatable holder on each side adapted for gripping and holding folded flat segments of the tube).
Still other tube dispenser devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,839, issued on Aug. 22, 1995, to George C. Miller (a control clip for use with a toothpaste tube comprising a resilient clip in the form of an inwardly depending front member with a lip, and a bottom element having an outwardly flared portion); U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,385, issued on Jul. 21, 1998 to Min T. Soon (a tube squeezer comprising a block device having upper and lower mating parts that slide up on the tube); U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,812, issued on Mar. 23, 1999 to Jan-Piotr Stawowski (a tube squeezer comprising a three-part tube squeezer having an elliptically shaped housing, a shaft rotatably mounted in the housing, and a longitudinal slot to receive the end of a tube and wind the tube therearound, a key outside the housing on an end of the shaft for winding the shaft, and a removable friction-fit or threaded locking piece on the opposite shaft end outside the housing for holding the structure in assembly); U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,967, issued on Jul. 13, 1999 to Augustine Souza (a combination holder and squeezing device for tube dispensers comprising a cylindrical metal barrel portion having a pair of planar plates extending therefrom); U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,479, issued on Jul. 9, 2002 to Nathan Steinberg (a permanently affixed or removable clip for squeezing tubes comprising an elongated clip having foldable wings folded about the tube allowing the user to hold the folded position); International Patent No. WO 86/01178 published on Feb. 27, 1986 (a device for winding up collapsible tubes comprising a base or mandrel having a slot for the tube, and a pivoting handle for holding the rolled up tube from unrolling); and Japanese Patent No. 8-3832, published on Feb. 13, 1996 (a device for attaching or detaching the cap of a toothpaste tube comprising a clamping device having a cam to push the cap up, rotate it, and automatically attach the cap).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a toothpaste dispensing system to aid in using toothpaste tubes solving the aforementioned problems is desired.